Life Sucks
by bloodcoveredfangirl
Summary: Matt and Mello are friends but when Mello's abusive father takes it too far Mello runs away. 10 years later Matt works as a cop and is trying to arrest Mello who has joined the mafia. Now Matt has to arrest his best friend, but can he do it? AU. Matt/Mello yaoi. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey this is my first fanfic so it probably won't be any good. Any reviews with constructive criticism would be nice :D anyways here is the prologue! **

**Matt's P.O.V**

Fact: my life sucks.

I sighed as I woke up for a new day of school. I hated it. I was not popular and got bullied, mostly because of being an extreme gamer.

The only thing that made it bearable was my best friend, Mihael. He was popular but never told me to 'fuck off' like the rest of them did; he let me hang out with him and was nice to me. We had been friends ever since we were 7 when he and his parents moved from Russia. We were always together and Mihael always stuck up for me. People always used to ask him why he's my friend and tried to get rid of me but Mihael ignored them and hung out with me anyway.

There was just one tiny problem… well it's more of a big problem; I'm in love with Mihael. It happened when I was 12 some of the other boys in our class were attacking me. Mihael beat the shit out of them and handed me back my Gameboy which they had taken from me. I just couldn't help feeling a huge amount of love for him. At first I thought I was just grateful, then I thought it was just a phase, then I realised I was in love with him and that I was gay. The thing was Mihael wasn't; we were 16 now and he had already had about four girlfriends and even though they were the ones that asked him out and he was the one that dumped them, the fact was he was straight! He still dated them without a second thought and liked it while it lasted. I didn't have a chance with him!

I did consider telling him that I was gay and not tell him I loved him but I never had the courage to. I know it is not really fair to say but Russians were known for being homophobic, I didn't want to tell Mihael and have him turn round and hate me. I knew not all Russians were like that but it was the stereotype I couldn't help it and if he was… I didn't want to think about what would happen.

It was unlikely that he would guess I was gay even though I had never had a girlfriend; everyone put it down to me being unpopular. I had never even been on a date with a guy either and when Mihael and I talked we never talked about girls. So there was no need to worry about him finding out.

There is one more thing about Mihael… his parents were horrid.

His mother worked as a prostitute and was on drugs. She _did _care about him but most of the time she was 'working' or high. His father was worse; he was an alcoholic and he was abusive towards Mihael. He was always getting beaten by his father. I was the only person Mihael ever told. It was because of this he spent a lot of time at my house so we were together most of the time.

I sighed again as I walked to the bus stop. I couldn't stop thinking about my best friend and secret crush.

I saw him waiting at the bus stop and I instantly knew something was wrong. He was facing the side so I only saw his right half and he was staring down at the ground as if he was going to cry. Mihael never cried! Even with the abuse I'd never seen him cry. I removed my goggles (which were a gift from Mihael on my 10th birthday) and let them hang around my neck. I approached him "What's wrong Mihael? Are you ok?"

He looked up at me and I saw that the left side if his face had been bandaged up. My heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the first time his father had done something to his face but when he did he kept Mihael off of school calling in sick so people won't question it, so this was weird, why would he be going to school with half his face in bandages?

"What happened?" I asked.

Mihael just looked at me and said calmly as if it was the most normal thing ever "my dad pushed me into the fire. I'll have a scar down the left half of my body now."

"What? Bloody hell!" I had no idea what to do.

"Yeah he's making me go to school and say that I fell so it won't be questioned when the scar is visible."

I couldn't believe it. This was too far! "Mihael! You have to call the cops! This is far too far! You can't go on like this!"

"I can't! Mail you know I can't! He'll come after me!" tears were threatening to spill. I really didn't know what to do, what to say.

"The police can protect you! If you stay at home it could happen again!" I didn't know if I could reason with him but I was going to bloody well try.

"Mail please… just let it go!"

"NO! Mihael do you really think people would believe that you fell! And even if they do they're going to ask why your parents never took you to the hospital!" I couldn't let this happen anymore.

"…I know." Mihael said. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. "I don't want to be hurt by my father again. And I don't want… _it_ to happen again either." A small tear fell down his cheek.

"_It? _What do you mean _it_?" I asked, scared.

Mihael burst into tears and did the unexpected; he hugged me and I hugged him back. He then explained through the sobs and holding on to me the most horrid thing ever. "…When he came home drunk again…he attacked me then… did this" he pointed at his face. "Then…he…he held me down…took of my clothes…and he…and he…"

"What?" was he really going to say what I thought he was going to say?

"I didn't want to tell you Mail!" he was shaking in my arms "…he raped me!" he blurted out, crying harder than before.

I couldn't believe it, rape, Mihael had been raped by his own father. I loved him and now I knew 100% that I couldn't be with him, now that this had happened. But that wasn't on my mind right now. "We have to call the cops!" I knew we had to, if we didn't it would only get worse for him. It was already really bad. I wanted him to be safe and happy and he was neither of those things at home. I began to cry as well.

"Mail, don't!" he said. "I'm going to run away! I'm not going to school and I'm never going home!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Then wouldn't it be better to call the cops! If you leave then there is no one to protect you! Your father will still come after you!"

"No, he'll know where I am if we do, I'm going to disappear!" I was really questioning his logic right now. I could tell that this situation was causing him to make rash decisions. I couldn't let him leave.

I thought quickly "Come to my house then, live with me!"

"Are you mad? That's the first place he'd look!"

"Then let me come with you!"

"No, Mail you may be unpopular but you still have a good family I can't let you give all that up for the likes of me!"

"You can't leave me Mihael!" I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him, wanted to tell him I loved him, I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry. I love you, man!" he said. I was stunned Mihael loves me? I was so happy but that happiness only lasted a minute because then he added "You're like a brother to me." Of course that was all I was, a brother. He did love me but it was at a brotherly level no more.

"I love you too, dude!" I said "…You'll always be a brother to me!" Only half of that was true. If only he knew how much I loved him, if only he knew he was more than a brother to me, if only.

He smiled a little. I saw a bus going in the opposite direction and Mihael ran across the road to get on it. "Goodbye Mail!" he said and before I knew it he was gone. Just like that.

I didn't want to go to school so I went home both my parents were at work. I took off my jacket and changed into a hoody. Pulling the hood up, I went into the kitchen and took out a knife and left the house. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was angry; at myself for not telling Mihael how I felt about him, for not stopping him from leaving, for letting this happen for so long, and at his father for everything he'd done. I went to the block of flats were Mihael lived and saw his father's car. I guessed he must be too hung-over to go to work or had taken the bus today.

I disabled the security cameras (I was good with that sort of thing and had done it for fun with Mihael in the past.) I went over to the car and ran the knife over it, scratching the paint. I picked the lock and cut up the inside of it. Then I heard a group of people coming and I began to panic. They spotted me.

"Hey kid! Isn't that the Keehls' car?" one of them asked. I didn't know what to do, I was caught. Then to my relief he said "So you out for Mr Keehl's blood too, huh?"

"Uh yeah…" I replied.

"Cool! But you better get out here kid, before you get caught by someone else. We'll finish the job." I smiled and left but not before turning the cameras back on. The group was now smashing the car to pieces. I was glad his father had a lot of enemies who were out to get him back for something. Smashing the car really helped my anger.

When I got home I called the cops and told them everything that Mihael ever told me about his father. He was arrested and put in prison but Mihael never came back, the police called out to him in the news asking him to come forward but he never did. I was just glad that my testimony and the evidence they found at Mihael's house (like his blood) was enough to put his father behind bars.

Everyone at school left me alone for the rest of the time in school. My life from then on really did suck. At least it wasn't as bad as Mihael's was. I just hoped he was safe and happy.

And I hoped I would see him again.

**A/N I hope that was good *crosses fingers* please review and tell me how I can improve. Hopefully the next chapter will be good. **


	2. 1) unexpected meeting

**Matt's P.O.V**

It has been ten years since Mihael left and his father was put in prison and my life still sucked. I missed him. I couldn't get over him, I still loved him. I'm openly gay now, I told my parents I was gay but I never told them that I loved Mihael. My mother asked me if I did and I lied and told her I didn't. I also told my new friends I was gay but never mentioned Mihael to them mainly because I didn't want to talk about it.

I went to college and became a cop. I had wanted to go into gaming but my parents didn't approve and talked me out of it. Being a cop was my second choice. My life now involved playing video games, working and drinking with my friends. I'd still never been on a date, which leads to my friends making so many jokes about me. Being 26 and never dating was funny to them for some reason. It was not because I couldn't, in fact many guys and girls alike have flirted with me now and tried to make me go home/go on a date with them. I turned them all down; there were a few reasons for this;

1) Some of them were girls and I'm gay.

2) I had no desire to go out with someone I met in a bar.

3) They were not Mihael.

I knew that it was stupid to not date anyone because they were not my crush from when I was 16 but I couldn't help it, he was the only one I wanted. I knew he was straight, I knew the chances of us meeting again were low, I knew I would probably never be with him, I knew I should get over it and go on a date with someone that I could be happy with, I knew it but still I couldn't get over it. I wondered if I ever would.

It was a normal day; I got up, showered, dressed, ate, and then left for work. We had been trying a catch a mafia boss who went by the name of Mello. Nobody knew anything about him, not his face, age, real name, where he was from, nothing. We had guessed he would be a middle aged man considering he ran the mafia and knew how to avoid the police, meaning he must be very experienced. We had no leads at all. All of his underlings we caught never talked, managed to kill themselves or were assassinated. Any spies we sent were always found out and killed. This Mello was really annoying to say the least.

I got to work, parked my car and got out. I spotted my friend Near, outside the building. No one used our real names where I worked. I now went by Matt instead of Mail. I smiled and approached Near.

"Hi Near, What are you doing standing outside?" I asked.

He just looked at me blankly like he always did and said "waiting for you, to drag you inside before you can light you're cigarette."

I just laughed I knew it was bad for me but after Mihael left I stared smoking. It helped a bit. Near was always trying to get me to quit, it would never work though I was addicted. Near and I entered the building where everyone was waiting for us apparently our boss had something to say.

He went by the name L and was sitting in his usual odd position on a swivel chair with a lolly-pop hanging from his mouth and a cup of sugar with coffee in it. "Near, Matt nice of you two to join us," he acknowledged us. We sat down and L began to explain to us. "We have located the mafia headquarters, according to our sources Mello is meant to be there tonight." He went on to explain a plan of infiltration. It was fairly simple he needed me to hack into their security system and turn them all off, then we would storm the place and find then arrest Mello. We were allowed to use lethal force however we were to try and take as many as possible alive.

There was a shortage of men so Near had to come with us which was a problem; he was good at the office and strategy parts of the job but he was no good when it came to firing guns and physically arresting people. I promised to stay beside him and protect him.

That night we went to the mafia base. We were fully armed and had plenty of armour, including a helmet with a tinted visor. Despite the visor I still wore my goggles in fact I wore them every day. They were a gift from Mihael and the only thing I had to remember him by. He had wanted to get me a game for my 10th birthday, however, any money he got his mother took for drugs or his father took just to be a dick. He just managed to have enough for the goggles and had to sacrifice getting his beloved chocolate, the next day I bought a few bars for him in order to thank him for it.

I began hacking in to the security system and as I expected it was bloody hard. One of the men got inpatient and stared to moan and compline about me taking so long.

"Be quiet, do you want Matt to make a mistake and have a whole bunch of them at us. Or would you rather charge in with the security system still on. Either way we would be dead." Near informed him. It shut him up but he growled a bit. Soon I managed to hack into it and we pulled down our visors and stormed in, Near and I kept together I shot a few people and kept on going through the base, Near just followed close behind me. Suddenly he stopped, I kept walking a bit before I realised he wasn't beside me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong? We can't stop until Mello's arrested." I told him.

Near just ignored my question and said "Don't you think that this is too easy? We just broke into the place and we've barely seen any resistance. It could be a trap." I just looked at him he had a point I'd expected more goons than this. Just as I was about to speak there was a large explosion and the roof fell between me and Near. I quickly got up and turned to see if he was still with me and ok but all I saw was rubble. I began to panic.

"NEAR? NEAR? ARE YOU OK?" I called.

"YEAH I'M FINE I CAN'T GET TO YOU I'LL GO BACK THE WAY WE CAME, YOU GO ON AHEAD AND FIND MELLO!" he called back.

"OK! BE CAREFUL!" I continued on alone. I just kept going and saw no one as if the whole place was deserted, Near was probably right as always. I heard a few more explosions and I hoped my team was ok. I decided not to contract them just in case the mafia heard it and got some information from it. I half looked for the mafia boss, half looked for an exit. I came to one last door. I took a deep breath and kicked the door in pointing my gun, I didn't see anyone but I knew what I had to do there could be someone hiding so I stared by checked the corners.

Just as I looked to the last corner someone attacked me slamming me against a wall and held me there. He was wear tight black leather pants and vest that showed his stomach, he also was wearing a hat and mask so I couldn't see his face or hair. He must be about my age considering his body. "You bastard cops!" he spat "you think you can arrest me! HA! You'll never, ever be able to! I'm better than all of you!" He punched me hard in the gut. There was something familiar about his voice.

"You're… you're Mello?" I asked when I recovered.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? An older guy?" Mello snapped.

"Yes!" I was always told I was too cocky and I knew I was being cocky right now.

"You shit!" He punched me again. I acted fast and kneed him in the crotch, he stumbled back in pain and I took the chance and punched him in the face. I spotted my gun on the ground where it landed when I dropped it when I was first attacked. I ran over and grabbed it and turned to point it at Mello.

"Surrender now or I'll shoot!" I said. He just laughed and pulled his gun from the front of his pants.

"You won't shoot! You cops want me alive!" he hissed "but I will kill you!"

"I'll shoot to wound not to kill! If you don't want to get hurt surrender!" before I could do anything he pulled the trigger of his gun and a bullet barely missed my head.

"That's just a warning; the next one will be in your skull! Leave now and stop trying to arrest me, if you want to live!" Mello threatened. I acted fast dashing forward and disarming him. He moved fast and punched me hard again, my helmet flew off and I landed on my back on the floor. Before I had time to react Mello was sitting on top of me, he held my arms with his legs to stop me from pushing him off and brought his right hand up to punch me in the face but as he was about to bring his fist down he stopped. I was confused, why'd he stop? He then said "Mail? Mail Jeevas?" I froze at the mention of my real name. How the fuck did Mello, a mafia boss know my real name?

"How… how did you-" I began. He quickly removed his hat and mask and I couldn't believe what I was seeing; shiny long blond hair, ice-blue eyes and a giant burn scar on the left half of his face. "MIHAEL!" I blurted out in disbelief. Mihael Keehl my old crush, he was a mafia boss, the man we had been trying to arrest. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. He smiled at me. I didn't know what to do; let him go or arrest him.

"Long time, no see." He said as if we had met in a mall or park or something and not in a mafia base. "So you're a cop eh? Got to admit I thought you'd go into gaming, this is a surprise."

"You're one to talk. The mafia? Really?"

"Yeah…" we just stayed there in an awkward silence, either of us knowing what to say or do. "…We're meant to be enemies now…" he broke the silence, his voice sad. Was it really going to have to come down to one of us killing the other? I really didn't want that, I loved him.

I thought about what to do for a moment then decided. After everything he'd been through I couldn't do something to harm him. I loved him so much, I didn't care if he was in the mafia or not; I wanted to protect him "I'll let you go! There is no way I can arrest or kill you…" Mihael or well I guess it's Mello now, smiled and got off of me. He held out his gloved hand and helped me up.

"This whole place is going to blow" he said "contact you're team and tell them you found bombs or something, get them outta hear."

I did as he said and turned on my transmitter. "Guys, I found bombs! A lot of them I don't have time to disable them! Get out quick!" I told them.

Most of them did as I asked but of course, Near had to question me. "Matt did you find Mello?"

"No." I lied.

"Did you find an exit?"

"Shit! No."

"You won't be able to go back the way we came the rubble is blocking the way. I suggest you find an exit fast."

"No shit Near! I'll be out soon" I turned off my transmitter and looked at Mello hopefully there was an exit near here. He didn't say anything he just dragged me along the room and through a door, along a corridor, through another door and then we were outside. We kept running until we heard the building explode, then we stopped.

Mello looked at me "Why'd that guy call you Matt?" he asked.

"Yeah… we don't use our real names. But you go by Mello now so it's not like I'm the only one." We laughed it had been so long since I'd seen him and despite our jobs (if you can call his a job) making us enemies I was happy to see him again.

Now we were safe I took the time to look at him properly and damn he was so sexy in that tight ass leather but I knew I shouldn't think about that it would just make me more depressed about how I couldn't be with him. I also noticed that the burn scar that his father gave him was also on his arm and looked as though it could be on his chest to. I saw him looking me up and down as well. I've got to admit it did make me uncomfortable. "Still wearing those goggles I see." Damn it to hell! Why did he have to bring that up? I didn't know what to say I couldn't tell him the truth and say that it was the only thing I had to remember him by and that I wasn't over him.

"Yeah… they're a good fashion accessory." Wait what? Please god, tell me I didn't just say that!

Mello just laughed "still got a good sense of humour, I see!" I laughed with him, thankful he didn't think I was stupid. "You know I have to go and you should go to your team, they'll be worried." My heart fell then he added "but we should meet up and you know… like catch up and stuff. When're you free?"

"We always get a couple of days off after a dangerous mission like this, so tomorrow?" I asked happy that I would see him again. My best friend and crush, the man I had been so depressed about, he was back in my life and I couldn't be happier. We made arrangements for the next day and went to our men.

When I got to my team and saw that everyone was alive and any injuries were minor I was relived. Near came over to me "so it would appear you got away, I'm glad." He said of course he didn't sound or look glad but that was just the way Near was. "It's too bad that after all that we didn't find anything on Mello, but no matter we'll get him soon enough."

"Yeah, he doesn't stand a chance!" I said. But in reality I thought _fuck it! What am I going to do? I can't arrest Mello but if I keep letting him get away I'll be arrested too. Damn why'd I have to fall in love with him?!_

**Mello's P.O.V **

My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe it my old friend Mail was a cop and I was going to meet him tomorrow. I was excited but still he was a cop and I was in the mafia, what if he decided to kill or arrest me. No, no Mail, well, Matt wouldn't do that! Right? Right.

I knew that after I ran away he had called the cops and got my bastard father arrested. The only person to know about what my father did was Matt so it had to be him. The police called out to me in the news saying my father was in prison and that I could come home, that it was safe for me now. I couldn't go home though even thought I wanted to, by the time I saw the news I'd already joined the mafia it was too late. I knew my life would suck. I felt sorry for him really, he had no other friends and I knew that he would spend the rest of his school days alone. It was because I was his only friend that I hid my true feelings from him, I didn't want him to reject me and avoid me and become a loner just because I loved him.

Maybe I could tell him how I feel now, when we meet. If he does reject me I'll simply never see him again, now we were older he's bound to have friends and he coped without me for 10 years, plus I didn't have anything to loose so I might as well. If he does feel the same way I do he could be my boyfriend and I wouldn't have to date girls to hide the fact that I'm gay. It really wasn't fair on the girls; they were all really into me but I didn't care about them, I just used them so nobody would know my true sexuality.

But of course Matt was a cop; he and I are meant enemies now. If my goons or Matt's teammates find out that we're friends and that I want to date him, not only will I be arrested or killed depending on which group found out but Matt will too. He let me go after all. I suppose I'd just have to lie and say that Matt had no idea that I'm Mello and that he simply knows me as Mihael Keehl.

Mihael Keehl, haven't heard or thought about that name in a while. I considered Mihael Keehl as dead, he died when my father raped me and I ran away. He died and was replaced by Mello a cold hearted mafia boss who doesn't give a shit about anything except chocolate. I couldn't help but wonder; would Matt like the new me? Would he still want to be my friend? Or would I act like Mihael Keehl again? Was I even capable of being him again? The little boy with a druggie mother and an abusive father, Mail Jeevas's best friend. I didn't know. I guess I'd just have to wait and find out tomorrow.


	3. 2) Date?

**A/N warning there is lemon in this chapter. Also this is my first attempt at lemon so yeah…**

**Mello's P.O.V**

As soon as I woke up I jumped out of my bed and went straight for the shower. I washed my hair and body being careful with my ugly burn scars, they still hurt sometimes. I stayed in the shower for about an hour. I wanted to be clean and look good for Matt. When I got out I put on my best, tightest, sexiest leather and my rosary then dried and straightened my hair. I looked in my full length mirror and checked myself over a few times making sure everything was perfect and nothing was out of place. I looked over at the clock beside my bed and it was already time to go so I went to the kitchen grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it on my way out of my apartment and to my motorbike.

I got to the Starbucks we had agreed to meet at and of course he wasn't there. _Bloody lazy ass_ I thought. As I waited I kept running my fingers through my hair making sure it was still straight and kept fixing my clothes. I felt like a 16 year old girl waiting of her first date to show up. In a way I was waiting for my date to show up, even though this wasn't a date no matter how much I wanted it to be. I was still nervous though, what if I fuck up? What if he has a girlfriend or worse wife? _Clam down Mello, it's just Matt! You've known him since you were 7! _I thought _yeah but I haven't seen him in 10 years! We're changed!_

I took a deep breath and leant against my bike. Eventually a red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro came round the corner and parked next to me. Matt stepped out of it, he was wearing a black and white t-shirt and skinny jeans as well as the goggles I had gotten him. His red hair was still wet as if he hadn't had the time to dry it, honestly he probably hadn't. When I knew him he was always sleeping in and late for things due to staying up late and playing his video games.

"Hi, Mihael. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting, I slept in. You weren't waiting for too long were you? I was worried you'd get bored and leave."

"No I've only been here for about five minutes. It's ok." I lied I had really been here for about twenty but I didn't want Matt to feel bad. Besides it was a nice day.

"Good, shall we go inside then?" he asked. I nodded and we entered Starbucks.

Once we were inside we both got a coffee, he got a cookie and I got a piece of chocolate cake. We sat down in the back where there were less people and we began to talk.

"So…" I began not knowing where to start I decided to get the thing that was bothering me the most out of the way first "you got a girlfriend?"

"Nope, it's kind of embarrassing but I still have never been on a date… don't get me wrong it's not that I can't and I've been asked and stuff… it's just…" I couldn't help but sigh in relief; he was single! I was glad he didn't notice my sigh. I could also tell that he was nervous because of the way he rambled. "What 'bout you? You've probably had a load of girlfriends!"

"No not really, I've been too busy with… well you know" I didn't want to talk about my 'work' in a public place. "Not to mention this horrible scar doesn't help!" I really hated it, it make me so ugly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Matt! I'm so ugly with this!"

"I don't think so; you still look as good as you did ten years ago!"

"You're too kind Matty." Wait did I just call him… oh fuck I did!

"Did you just call me 'Matty'?"

Shit! What do I say? "Uh…yeah" I felt the heat in my cheeks. Just fucking great now I'm blushing! So much for not fucking up!

Matt laughed "well… I should call you Melly!" I just looked at him and laughed as well.

"You know, I really missed you." I said and he smiled.

"I missed you to."

We ate and talked for a while. I really enjoyed it; it was nice to see him again. When we were done, Matt asked me to come to his apartment. Of course I couldn't say no so Matt got into his car and I got onto my bike and followed him.

We got to his apartment and went in. It was no surprise that all over the floor were game boxes, discs, and controllers. "Sorry 'bout the mess…" he muttered.

"That's ok I was expecting it, to be honest."

"You know me well. Do you mind if I smoke? I haven't had a cigarette at all today."

I looked at him shocked "you smoke? I never thought you would be the type. You know it's bad for you, right?"

"Yeah… my friend Near tries to get me to quit but I'm addicted. You don't mind do you?"

"No go ahead, just don't blow the smoke in my direction. I don't want to die of lung cancer." I said. Matt took out a cigarette and lit it. I wondered why he started to smoke in the first place. I couldn't help but want to take the cancer stick from his mouth and stomp it out. It took everything I had not to. _I could try to make him quit! _I thought.

Matt and I ended up playing games together, like the old days, and like before he always beat me. I seemed he still spent most of his time playing his games and didn't do much of anything else. I was enjoying myself it was like nothing had changed, like we were 16 again, like we weren't meant to be enemies. I wanted to tell him I loved him but couldn't find the right moment to. So I decided that if the right moment didn't come naturally I'd make it come.

We played games for a long time and it was now 8:00pm. "Bloody hell, have we really been playing for this long, looks like we got carried away huh?" Matt said.

"Yeah…" I thought for a moment it was getting late and he may ask me to leave soon and I didn't want to leave. I suddenly got an idea. "Hey Matty? Do you want to go to a night club with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

He shrugged "ok." I smiled _so far, so good._ We put our boots back on and left the apartment. We both got into Matt's car and he drove us to my favourite club. It was out for the way and full of mafia guys, the police never went here so it was a good place of me. I knew Matt wouldn't say anything about this to his colleagues, about this place or anything about me for that matter. I gave him the directions, he parked and we went into the club.

**Matt's P.O.V**

Mello wanted to go to a club. I agreed because I didn't want him to go home yet and I knew that gaming wasn't his thing so I knew he would get bored.

The club was in some back ally and didn't seem legal. I suppose Mello did say it was his favourite club and he was in the mafia so it made sense that it was illegal but I felt really out of place here. Probably due to me being a cop.

We went straight to the bar in the back of the club. There was rather loud music and flashing lights and we had to push past people who were dancing. I bumped into someone who fell. He also looked like he didn't belong here; he was small and weak looking with blond hair, brown eyes and glasses. "I'm sorry!" I said and helped him up.

"You better be!" snapped a voice behind me. I turned around to see a man who at first I thought was L but he was standing up straight and had weird red eyes that were looking above my head. This guy was seriously fucking creepy. "Keep away from my boyfriend you dick!" he got close to my face and I stepped back, the last thing I wanted was a fight.

"B! it's ok! It was an accident!" the small boy said trying pulling his boyfriend away from me. Looks like he didn't want to start a fight either.

"Are you ok A?" he asked the other who simply nodded. I got away from them as fast as I could! I had thought that this 'B' was going to kill me.

At the bar Mello and I got our drinks and stared talking again. He spoke about his work here which meant that most of the people here were in the same business as him or criminals in some way. That didn't make me feel better at all. I did have my gun on me but still if they found out I was a cop… well they really would kill me.

We spent a while drinking and we both got a bit drunk. That's when Mello grabbed my hand and said "Come on Matty! Let's dance!" I didn't know what to do! dance with Mello, my crush that couldn't go well. He was clearly drunker than I was to dance with me! Another male! In public! When he's straight! He didn't give me a chance to tell him no and before I knew it we were on the dance floor together.

Mello started to grind his hips against mine dancing in a very sexual way and oh my god it was so fucking hot! But I couldn't let him know that. He put his hands on my hips and tried to get me to dance with him but I just stood there. All I could think was; _what do I do? This is so hot! Oh god no!_ He kept on doing it rubbing against me and I could feel my pants getting really tight and fast! This had to stop right now! With how close he was, he was sure to feel my boner. "Mello! Stop!" I said.

He looked at me his eyes are so beautiful. He make a sad face and said "don't you like it Matty?" I froze in fear did he feel it? Was he teasing me?

"Can we go?" I asked. This was so embarrassing! I just wanted to go home, go to bed and cry!

Mello pressed himself against me and his eyes went wide. "I think you do like this! Look at how excited you are!" then he grabbed my dick through my clothes and I moaned in pleasure. This was everything I always wanted; Mihael touching me like this. But after the rape… I couldn't let him do this! I tried to push him away but then…

My mind went blank all thought gone. It was as if the only thing that existed was me and Mello. He was kissing me! My heart was beating so fast, as I kissed him back. He tasted like chocolate and alcohol. He opened his mouth and I slid my tongue in and dominated his mouth. He put his arms around my neck and I put mine around his waist. He rubbed against me again the friction making me moan. He kept doing it as we made out in the middle of the dance floor. We pulled away due to lack of air mainly on my part, damn smoker's lungs. We just stood there looking at each other as we caught our breath.

"I love you, Matty. I've loved you for a long time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I must be dreaming… there's just no way that you-"

"I do!"

"Oh Mello! I love you too! Ever since we were children! I've loved you! But I thought you were straight."

He laughed "I only dated those girls so you'd think that. I was afraid that you'd reject me but ever since I left I regretted not telling you." This was by far the happiest day of my life. Mello and I loved each other. It was everything I'd ever wanted. "Why don't we get outta here and fix this little problem in your pants?" he asked grabbing my cock again.

"But Mello! Are you sure? You were raped after all."

"That was ten fucking years ago! I'm over it… mostly… and besides it's you! I want you inside of me, Matt!"

Once again he didn't give me a chance to answer and dragged me outside and back into my car. I probably shouldn't drive with how much I've had. Once we were in my car and I started the engine, Mello reached over and undid my pants and took out my cock. Kneeling sideways in the seat he lent over me. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Just drive." was all he said. I did as he asked and drove. Mello then took my dick in his mouth and started to suck me off. I slowed down considerably and moaned. Mello laughed around my dick which made me involuntary thrust in his mouth. He started to deep throat me and hum on my penis. It felt so good. It was hard to keep my eyes on the road and not close them. Mello was good at this. I knew I was driving too slowly but I didn't want Mello to stop. When we got back to my apartment, Mello was still giving me a blow job. But now that we had stopped moving I could fully concentrate on it. I put my hands on his head, put my head back and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Mello… so good… keep going, please!" I moaned. I didn't care about any pride I was more than willing to beg for it. Mello moved his head up and down fast and I felt that I was close. "Mello… Mello… oh god Mello… I'm going to… cum!" with one last long hum, I came in his mouth moaning "Melllllloooo…" It was the best feeling ever. Mello was so good with his mouth. He swallowed all of it and sat up.

"Let's finish this inside?" he asked with a sexy smile. This was amazing, was I really about to have sex with him?

We went into my apartment and straight to my bedroom. We lay on the bed and started to make out again. I lay on top of Mello and grinned against him. He moaned and I slowly unzipped his vest. I threw it to the side and looked at him. He had a good amount of mussels and was the sexiest thing ever but what surprised me was just how big his scar was; it covered a good part of the left side of his chest. Mello saw what I was staring at and said "Yeah, I know, it's ugly."

I shook my head "you're not ugly your beautiful! And your dad's a bastard!"

He blushed "thank you, Mail, for everything! Thanks for calling the police!"

I smiled "… I trashed his car to…" we laughed and kissed again.

We slowly undressed each other. I had a little trouble with the laces of his leather pants and they were a little tight but I got them off. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I looked at him questionably and he said "what? It's really hard to get those on with underwear on! And besides…" he looked at me with slutty grin "easy access!" we laughed and continued to make out.

We began to touch each other. Rubbing our dicks together and wanking each other. Our moans and the smell of sweat filled the room. "Oh, god, Mail, fuck me please!"

"You sure?" I was worried. What if I hurt him?

"Yeah." He spread his legs for me and I looked at him. "Just be gentle."

"Ok babe, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." I sucked on my fingers and carefully put one inside Mello. He closed his eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked, he nodded and I continued pulling in and out. I added another and stretched him. Soon I found his prostate and he moaned in pleasure. I added another finger and finger fucked him for a while, listening to his moans of pleasure.

He was moaning and panting. "Oh god, Oh god. Mail, please… please… I want your dick!" I looked him in the eye and kissed him. He was panting and so full of lust and love. I spat on my hand and rubbed my cock, lubricating it. I put my right hand next to his head in order to keep myself upright and held my cock with my left and pressed it to Mello's entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and I gently slid into him all the way. "Mello… you're so tight" I moaned.

"Move!" Mello demanded. I did what he asked and pulled back and thrust into him. He moaned loudly and we kissed again. I kept thrusting in and out of him, getting faster and harder. We kept kissing deeply our tongues in each other's mouths and our hands all over each other. He felt so good and by his moans and the way he was scratching my back I could tell that I was making him feel good too. I kept thrusting into him making the bed shake and hit the wall. I made love to him. "MAIL! Oh god, Mail I'm going to cum!" he shouted.

"Cum for me babe," I whispered. He came on our chests calling my real name. I felt him tighten around me and I came inside for him. "Oh, Mihael!" I pulled out of him slowly and rolled off him. Lying next to him, I pulled him close to me and held him.

"That was amazing," he said.

"I know you feel so good around my dick."

We smiled at each other and made out until we fell asleep. _Maybe life doesn't suck so badly. _I thought. There was still a problem though; our jobs.


	4. 3) not good

**A/N once again there is lemon in this chapter. Please enjoy ;)**

**Matt's P.O.V**

I woke up the next to Mello who was already awake and stroking my sides. I smiled at him "good morning." I said, happy he stayed all night "how long you been awake?"

"Couple hours," he said "I've been watching you sleep, you're so cute." He lent in and kissed me. "We should really get up."

"Yeah… want to shower with me?" I asked it could be fun.

"Fuck yes!"

We got out of bed and went to the bathroom I turned on the shower and got in, Mello got in with me and we began to wash each other. "You know, Melly you're really hot when your wet." I said. We smiled and laughed and played around in the shower like a couple of little kids. But as it went on it got more and more sexual. We started to touch each other and we got hard. I wondered what it would be like to get fucked so I turned round put my hands on the wall and said "Melly, I think it's time you did me!"

He stepped forward and put his hands on my waist. I felt him lick, bite and suck on my neck leaving a mark. "If you want it." he said, all I could do was nod as I felt him stretch me like I did him the night before. Using the water as a lube, he fingered me, I felt a little pain but it went away when he hit my prostate making me moan.

"Ah! Mello! God, fuck me now…please" I moaned. Whispering reassurance, Mello thrust into me, his massive dick was completely inside. It felt strange but it got better. "Fuck me, fuck me… please Mello do me hard!" I begged.

I heard him laugh as he hissed "you little slut." He pulled out and thrust back in hard. I whimpered a bit "are you ok Mail?"

"Yeah…yeah please Mihael… do it again." I moved my hands from the wall and reached behind me grabbing his ass. He fucked me so hard I knew I would have trouble sitting later but I didn't care it felt too god damn good.

"Oh Matty you feel so good" Mello moaned as him pounded me hard and kissed my neck. It was a great feeling to be fucked by the man you loved.

The pace quickened and our shouts and moans filled the room. We both came at the same time calling out each other's real names and Mello pulled out of me. I turned and faced him "I love you," I said.

"I love you to, hottie."

Once we finished our shower we dressed and went to the living room. Mello sat down and turned on the TV, I went to the kitchen and looked through all the cupboards hoping I had chocolate for my new boyfriend, luckily I did, I took it and some toast for me and I went through to sit next to Mello. I handed him the chocolate and we sat cuddling and watching TV together. We had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door. "Fuck it!" I hissed annoyed that someone had interrupted my time with my lover. I sighed as I got up to answer it.

When I opened the door I wasn't too happy. It was Near "what do you want?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance.

"Well Matt, that is no way to greet people," Near said.

"Sorry… come in?"

Near walked into my apartment. I didn't know what to do. He would see Mello and while he'd have no idea he's the mafia boss we'd been trying to catch, he'd still have questions. Near was smart what if he somehow worked it out?

He saw Mello on my couch. "Oh who's this?" he asked. Mello just looked at him. I only had a second to think. The best thing to do was tell him the truth no lies but keep certain things secret.

"My boyfriend, Mihael" I said. Mello grinned at Near in a cheeky way.

"Really? I thought you didn't date."

"We just started dating."

"But he's already marked your neck; looks like you may have gotten… a bit dirty last night."

I blushed a bit "that's not really any of your business Near!"

"So you did have sex! With someone you just met!"

"I didn't just meet him, we've know each other since we were kids and decided to tell each other our feelings last night."

"If he's a friend of yours how come I've never met him?"

"Fucking hell!" Mello said "you really like to be a nosey little shit don't you?"

"I was simply asking Matt-"

"Things that have nothing to do with you! Matt and I are dating, deal with it, and yeah we fucked, our sex life is privet so fuck off." Mello and Near didn't seem to like each other very much… I decided to change the subject before it came to world war three in my living room.

"So Near did you need something?"

"Yes, a member of an allied gang to Mello's has been arrested early this morning. We need to be present for the interrogation and we have to do it fast before he dies like most of the others. I tried to call you but your phone was off, now I see why." He looked over a Mello. I really hoped he wouldn't find out who he was.

"Oh, ok" I said "was he the only one?"

"Yes, the others got away. This guy's small though, like me. I wonder what he's doing in the mafia."

_A small guy like the little blond I saw last night? _I thought. I quickly put on my boots and said to Mello "I'm really sorry 'bout this…"

"It's ok babe, I should really go home anyway." The three of us left the apartment, Mello kissed me, got onto his bike and left. Near and I got into my car. Near didn't drive and usually got lifts to places. Once we were in the car and on the way to work Near had to question me again.

"Are you really going out with him?"

I sighed "yes Near."

"And you really had sexual intercourse?"

"Yes, I did him last night, he did me this morning! It's really none of your business who I get intimate with!" I was really starting to get angry.

"… you know you should be careful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's very suspicious."

"How?"

"Well that scar for starters." Oh boy that does it! I pulled over. If looks could kill I have no doubt Near would be dead right now.

"So what? Everyone with a scar is suspicious now?"

"Matt! Come on that base blew up and he has a burn scar…"

"He got that from his father when he pushed him into a fire! Don't accuse someone when you don't know all the facts! You should know that Near! You the fucking smart one!" I yelled at him.

"…sorry…" he muttered "but there is still something suspicious about him, just the way he is and the timing… Matt if you're hiding something, tell me now or it won't end well."

"Near I'm not hiding anything, I finally have a boyfriend and you're saying he's suspicious! Do you really think I'm that undateable!?"

"That's not what I'm saying… just forget it, but if he is or associated with Mello and you're aware of it you'll both go to prison, I'm just looking out for you Matt. If you tell me now you'll be spared."

I couldn't believe it! damn Near, he's suspicious of Mello and he's right! But I can't sell out my boyfriend. We'll just have to be careful and Near will have no evidence. The rest of the journey was done in awkward silence.

We got to work and went straight to the interrogation room. There handcuffed to a chair was the small, weak boy I knocked over last night. This wasn't good; that bar was full of criminals if he recognised me and told the others I was there, it gave Near a reason to investigate Mello and I. Near would find out and we would go to prison.

We all went into the room there was four of us in total. Near to work the computer that L's electronic voice would come from and me and the two others for security. Really only one person was probably needed for security considering how small he was but three people was the minimum security that had to be there during an interrogation where I worked.

The boy looked at me and I knew he recognised me. That wasn't good. But he didn't seem to do anything about it. Maybe I'll be ok?

Near turned on the computer and a big L appeared on the screen. L started the interrogation in his electronic voice "what's your name?" he asked the boy.

"A," the boy said quietly.

"Your real name?"

"A."

L sighed and continued "do you know anything about Mello? His real name? What he looks like?"

"No, I've never seen him; I only get orders from my boss. I know no more than you."

"Who is your boss? Where is he now?" L asked. A didn't answer, he simply glared at us. "I have ways of making you talk. Your small, you'll crack fast, answer the questions! Who is your boss? Where is he now?"

"… I will not betray him! I may be small and weak but you'll never get anything from me!"

"What do you even do in the mafia anyway?" asked one of the other men.

A looked at him and said "I hack and strategize, I'm the brain. And I'm useful to my boss! He'll rescue me! He always does! You'll never get a chance to hurt me."

I began to wonder if it was the L looking guy, B that was A's boss. There was a strong possibility of it considering how full of love A was when he spoke about his boss. B did say 'boyfriend' after all. I felt sorry for A he didn't belong here. I really hoped L didn't hurt him.

**Mello's P.O.V**

I drove home and went inside. I couldn't believe that little white shit who called himself Matt's friend! Who did he think he was?! Questioning Matt like that! Sure I **am** Mello but still I wasn't that suspicious!

I got out the last chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. I decided I'd have to get more later. Once I sat down I began to think; _Near had said "This guy's small though, like me." They arrested a small guy. Could that be A? He's seen me and somehow knows my real name. he's so weak he will crack. But if I put a hit on him or try to kill him myself… B would kill me. It's a lose, lose situation. Oh god what if this gets Matt arrested to? Now that that sheep has seen me... FUCK!_

I decided I needed a walk. So I got up to walk to the shops to get more chocolate hoping to clear my head. The first thing I need to do is conform it is A, I'll ask Matt about it later.

I was half way to the shop and I made the mistake to cut through an ally way. That's where I was jumped and pressed against a wall, my gun removed from my pants and my knife removed from my boot. I looked at my attacker and the first thing I saw was red eyes; B.

"Well, well, well," B taunted "looks like your little whore has my little whore."

I looked at him puzzled. _My little whore? Matt? _B knew about us; I saw him at the club and he saw us make out, but how did he know Matt was a cop? I played it cool showing no fear "ah so it was A?"

"Yes and I want him back! And you're going to be a good little hostage, Mr Keehl!"

God I hated being called that! It reminded me too much of my father. "Hostage?"

"Yeah, just before A was captured he hacked into the police database, found pictures of the cops tasked with arresting us. Mr Jeevas – your whore – is a cop and I'm sure he can get A out in exchange for your life."

This wasn't good at all; what if B told the police who I was? "B, listen! There must be a better way to do this; after all we are allies!"

"I don't give a shit! All I care about is A! I want him back unharmed and this is the fastest way to do that!" B looked at me with a sadistic smile "and if A isn't freed, well… let's just say I'll have fun playing in your blood!" with that B took out a syringe and injected me with whatever drug it was and the whole world went black.

When I woke up I was chained to a wall in some run down room. I had no idea where I was. It was dimly lit and empty apart from whips, chains and various bondage items like dildos and cock rings that were scatted everywhere. Of course A and B were into that kind of thing.

B entered the room and looked at me "ah your awake!" he walked towards me and cut my arm then licked the blood from the knife "mmm… not as good as A's blood, still good though, almost as good as jam!" he then took a smallish jar of jam from his pocket and ate the context with his fingers. Fucking insane, sadistic shit.

"Your gross!"

"That's not very fair to say…" he said trying to look cute with a pouting face "after all I've seen you eat that disgusting chocolate!" I just scowled at him. "Now, now," he said "let's give your slut a call shall we?" he took out my phone and called Matt.

I looked at him angrily. That crazy, red-eyed bastard! He's going to fuck everything up!


	5. 4) kidnapped lover

**A/N hey people. This chapter was hard, I kept changing my mind on what happens so now it is FAR different from what I originally planned…**

**Anyways please enjoy :D**

**Matt's P.O.V**

After the interrogation I went outside for a smoke. Just when I finished my cigarette and was about to go back inside, I got a call. I took out my phone and saw it was Mello the word 'Mihael' were displayed on the screen (I couldn't save his number under 'Mello' that would get me in trouble if anyone found out) I wondered what he was needing. "Hello?"

"Well hiiiiiiii, Mr Jeevas," a familiar voice that wasn't Mello's came from the phone.

"Who is this? How do you have my boyfriend's phone?!"

"You don't remember me? I'd thought everyone would remember someone with red eyes."

"You're that crazy guy from the club! How the fuck do you know my last name?!"

"Yep that's me, B. I can't tell you how I know your name and you don't need to know, Mail Jeevas, or would you prefer Matt?"

A sudden chill went up my spin. Was Mello ok? "What did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry Mihael Keehl or Mello is fine… for now!" there was a very creepy laugh coming from the phone.

"What the fuck did you do with him?"

"He's here with me now, chained to the wall." FUCK! That bastard kidnapped him! "I'll let you talk to him."

There was a short pause then I heard Mello's voice "Matty!"

"Mihael! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… I don't know where I am though." Shit!

B spoke again "now you know he's safe but you fail to do as I ask, I _**will**_ play in a big pool of his blood!"

"FUCK!" I shouted not holding back any anger "ok B, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want A back, unharmed. So what do you say Mr Jeevas? My blonde for your blonde?"

No, no, no, no, no! this was awful! I can't just set A free! I could break him out but then what would happen to me? How would I explain it? I had to save Mello! I had to!

"I see you're having trouble deciding what to do, tell you what because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you 2 hours. Oh and before I forget; don't tell anyone about this if you do, bad things may happen!" B laughed creepily again and hung up.

I felt faint. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands. Was Mello going to die? "AAAAAAHHHHH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

"Matt? Something wrong?" great Near, just what I needed right now, the guy who would be most suspicious about this, wonderful.

I had no choice but to tell him "Mihael's been kidnapped."

"Your boyfriend? Why?"

**Mello's P.O.V **

When B hung up he was still laughing. "I wonder what your whore will do. Let you die? Let my whore go?"

"You know what B?"

"What?"

"When I get out of here, not only will I kill you but your weakling lover boy to." B just laughed at my threat.

"No, you won't. A and I will disappear and if you hurt my sexy little toy, I'll make your whore scream in pain as I rape and murder him nice and slowly in front of you!"

"You will never hurt my Matty, just like you save your lover, mine will save me!" I hissed at him. Matt would save me right? I loved him so much but what about the sheep? What if he figured it out and told Matt some kind of bullshit? What if Matt listened to him and thought I was using him or something? What if Matt decided to let me die?

"Well he better do that by letting my sex toy go!" B took out a knife and pressed it to my neck.

"You're not very kind to your lover are you?" I was scared shitless but if being in the mafia has taught me anything it's never show your fear, ever.

"I am actually, he likes it rough. I'm very charming really."

"You? Charming? Ha! You're just insane!" B looked at me angrily, maybe I should just shut up and stop provoking him, after all I'm chained to a wall and can't defend myself properly.

"You fuck" he hissed as he cut my arms which were bare as I hadn't put my jacket on. The blood dripped down them and I wondered if I would pass out due to the blood loss, he was certainly cutting me enough for it "how would you like to have one of those dildos up your ass huh?" B said sadistically pointing to a large one closest to us "I'd fuck you far harder than your lover boy. I'd make you scream as I rape you!"

'_I'd make you scream as I rape you!'_ that's similar to what my father said to me when he forced me. This scared me more than anything else. Was I really going to be raped again? I couldn't! I belonged to Matt no one else could touch me but I felt B's arousal against me as he pressed his body against mine. _Matt help! Please save me fast! _I thought.

Just as B was about to undo my pants a rather happy sounding Japanese song started to play. "What the fuck is that?" I asked.

B smiled "my ringtone."

"Wow it sounds really… weird…" I couldn't help myself even though it could very well end badly for me but after hearing such a song… it make B seem far less of a threat.

"How dare you!" he punched me in the face "it's the Akazukin Chacha opening theme!"

"…And I'm supposed to know what that is?"

He ignored me clearly disgusted that I called it weird. He was really weird. I really hoped I would get out of here soon. To my relief he left to answer his phone and I began to try (in vain) to figure out a plan to escape. I looked around the room but I couldn't reach anything with my hand cuffed above my head and my legs chained together. _Well fuck, I can't get out. Please Matty get me out soon!_ _He could rape me!_

**Matt's P.O.V **

I told everyone that my boyfriend had been kidnapped and the ransom was A I had no other choice.

"And how did he know you're a cop?" Near asked.

"A _**is**_ a hacker."

"How does he know about you and Mihael?"

"… I saw him at a club last night… I was with Mihael and we made out…"

"And the name of this club?"

"I don't remember. Does it matter? What about Mihael? What do we do?"

"Yes I believe it does matter." L said "from what Near has said this person is indeed rather suspicious. I would like to investigate him." damn Near! He just had to tell L! Even though he was just worried for me, I knew Mello was no threat to me. It was just that I could go to prison.

"But Mihael's innocent!" I lied.

"If he is then you have nothing to worry about. This can wait however. Right now a known member of a mafia has him. Once we free him we will be able to question him." I was thankful that L would help rescue him I just needed to get Mello out of being interrogated because with both L and Near it was very likely they would work it out.

We decided to have everyone listen to B's call. I hoped it would go well and he didn't refer to Mello as Mello.

My phone rang and I answered it letting everyone listen in. "Are you alone?" B asked.

"Yes, I'm alone."

"Good, because you wouldn't want your friends to know you're fucking Mello! Or is Mello fucking you? Haven't worked that out yet. Which one of you is seme?" Fuck he said 'Mello'.

"What?" Near said. This wasn't good.

"Oh so you're not alone are you Mr Jeevas?" B laughed "to those who are listening to this conversation; Matt's lover is indeed Mello and he knows who he is. This however doesn't make a difference to me; all I want is A back. So I will hand over Mihael Keehl once I have confirmed A's realise. I don't care who I hand him over to Matt or the police but now I'm sure it will be the police. If you don't let A go, Mello will die and I'm sure you cops want him alive to interrogate and find more information on his little mafia group."

Someone grabbed my arms and handcuffed them behind my back. L took my phone and spoke "what evidence do you have that proves you really have Mello?"

"And who is this I'm talking to?"

"This is L."

"Very well Lawliet." Fuck he even knows L's real name.

There was a short pause then Mello spoke "Matt? What's happened?"

"You're Mello?" L asked.

"Matty?"

"I'm here Mello! B fucked it all up! They all know! Are you ok he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm ok, he cut me a bit and almost raped me but he didn't. God damn it Matt please save me!"

I was stunned he was almost raped again. I had to get him back and fast before he really did get raped or murdered.

B spoke again "What do you say Lawliet? A for Mello? Seems more than fair, after all A only hacked a few things for me, you can forgive him for that. Mello on the other hand…"

L bit his nail for a bit, thinking about what to do "very well then, we have been trying to catch Mello for too long. Trading a minor criminal for him is more than worth it."

"Good, I will tell you the location soon. You will hand over A first! Once he is with me and safe I'll let you have Mello." With that B hung up.

I was scared. I had to get out of this somehow. But how? What could I do?

"Matt why didn't you just tell me the truth when you had the chance?" Near asked "I told you it would end badly. Now you'll be going to prison as well."

"I love him, Near!" I said quietly "something that you don't understand. I couldn't betray him. I could never, ever arrest him!"

"But does he love you?" Near asked.

"Of course he does!"

"What if he is just using you? There are a lot of things a mafia boss could gain by being with a cop."

"…" he did have a point did Mello really love me? Maybe I should just arrest him. No. I still love him! even if he's just using me I don't care I want to be with him! I thought fast "let me go, I'll help! Let me arrest him with you!"

The others looked around at each other probably trying to work out if I could be trusted or not "very well, Matt" L said "however due to you not reporting this you shall not be alone. Near and four others must be with you at all times and you are not to be alone with Mello. If you help us and do not make any attempt to free him you can go free."

I didn't know what to do I wanted Mello. I had no plan, I'd have to make it up as I go along "…ok…" I said and was realised.

**Mello P.O.V**

I had no idea what would happen now. The cops knew about me, now what would happen to Matt? Was I going to be saved?

B laughed and licked some of my blood "looks like your whore will be locked up now. He's a fool getting in bed with you! So what did you learn from him?"

I glared at him "I slept with him because I love him! Not because he's a cop."

"Whatever, it's not like it matters" B looked me up and down "I won't kill you… but I like blood…" he laughed again he really was insane. He unzipped my leather vest and started to cut me, "come on Mello, why don't you scream in pain for me?!"

"HA! Like I'd do that! I've been through worse!" I had but that didn't help. The pain I could cope with, I'd been in worse pain before, it was the memories that this was bringing back that I couldn't stand. My father had beaten me and tied me up in the past and even though I knew I'd never see him again, this still freaked me out. I felt like I was Mihael again no longer Mello. I was the scared little Russian boy who got beaten by his father constantly, the little Russian boy who I thought was long dead and replaced by Mello. Looks like I really am scarred for life in more ways than one.

B stopped suddenly "don't want you passing out now." He then licked away all the blood "let's hope that they really do hand over my A." he said "it would be a shame to have to kill you." He laughed and walked back a little. He removed his pants and underwear and I saw that the sadist was hard.

Fear took over me and I panicked, this was it I was going to be raped, I got lucky the last time when one of his men had called. But this time… still I showed no fear I fought back the tears and bad memories, I thought of Matt, I thought about how good it was to have him make love to me and have me make love to him. I pretended to be the tough mafia boss Mello who was now no more than a mask hiding away the scared child.

I thought I was going to be raped but B just sat on the floor in fount of me and masturbated, his eyes were closed and I heard him moaning "oh A" over and over. I was filled with relief, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him and just kept on thinking about the only thing that would keep me sane; Matt.

When he came all over himself, he stood and left the room without saying anything. That's when I let the tears fall.

**Matt's P.O.V **

We all just sat in silence, I played my DS, and nobody said anything. I knew they won't trust me now. Near was a good friend and I knew he cared, but Mello… words could not describe how much I loved him. Surely he loved me to, he had to. I had him back only to be separated again. I had to talk to him, ask him if he really cared, I had to free him… or maybe Near was right I should just arrest him. I was torn between my friends who I knew cared about me or my mafia boss boyfriend who could be using me but I loved dearly. _Well done Mail! How are you gonna get out of this? _I thought. I tried my best to just not think about it and just concentrate on Mario Cart, watching Yoshi constantly get hit with items and mainly slipping on bananas and hitting the so obviously fake boxes. I couldn't concentrate and after coming last for the 4th time, I gave up. 

My phone rang again and L picked it up "The location?"

"First I want to speak to A. I want to know he's safe." B demanded "I did let you speak with Mello."

"Very well." L lowered the phone "bring him." he said to the man by the door. He nodded and left the room. He returned a couple of minutes later with A who had his hands cuffed behind his back and was blind folded.

"He's here." L said.

B took no time in answering "A? babe are you ok?" he sounded really worried. It reminded me that I wasn't the only one worried about my lover, it made me feel sorry for A and B. Mainly A though, why was he involved with someone like B?

"I'm ok B. I didn't say anything! I told them nothing!" A spat.

"Do you think I care about that A? just give them all the information you need to, to stop them hurting you! I love you and I'm getting you out!" B almost yelled it down the phone. I thought it was really sweet, it was so obvious that these two where in love.

"Oh B!" A started to cry "please don't do anything stupid!"

"It's ok, I've got Mello as a hostage, the cops give me you and I give them him. We'll be ok!" I saw A shacking in fear. _poor kid… _I thought.

"Now that you know he is ok, the location?" L said.

"Right, I've make Mello's phone track able." B said "simply track it and come to the address."

"Matt!" L said. I knew what to do going straight to a computer I tracked the number with Near looking over my shoulder to make sure I was doing what I was meant to be doing.

"Matt?" B asked "I thought he'd be locked up by now."

"He's agreed to help us arrest Mello and keep away from him." L informed him.

"Well that is interesting… you hear that Mello… looks like your whore's not your whore anymore." B laughed.

"What? Matty, why?" Mello said, he sounded really… hurt.

My heart felt like it would stop. Mello would think I'm betraying him, but I'm not. I only wanted to see if he loves me, now he'll think that I don't love him… this can't get any worse. I fought back the tears, I'm trapped, it all seemed so hopeless…


	6. 5) alone

**Mello's P.O.V**

I was stunned at what I just heard. Matt was going to arrest me. He was going to put me behind bars. It seemed as though he hardly even thought about it. Did he even love me? Did he just use me for sex? My heart was completely broken and I couldn't hold back my tears. The one person I loved betrayed me, possibly hated me… I'd been so lonely in the mafia unable to have a relationship with anyone. People in the mafia were always stabbing people in the back but I never expected it from Matt. Maybe my father was right when he had told me that nobody could ever love me. I felt so lost and alone. I should have known that having Mail Jeevas as my boyfriend was too good to be true. Maybe not… maybe he was trying to save me? No, no I _am_ worthless… _he _was right. I loved Matt but he was too good for me those words that were always said to me as a child… they were right.

B laughed in my face, that really didn't help with how shit I felt "well not only will I get my adorable A back but I get to watch you in physical and mental pain to! This is great!" B had a jar of jam in his hand which he opened and began to eat as he stared at me clearly enjoying all of my pain. He acted as if it were a movie, a comedy; he ate and laughed.

My mask was off Mello was forgotten and weak little Mihael was left unprotected, all because of Matt; he broke my heart. "Just fuck off B! Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Nah" he said "how does to feel Mello? To find out that the one you love so much want to lock you up to save his own ass. To find out he doesn't love you and just used you for a good fuck!"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't answer him. To hear those words aloud made me feel worse. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

B left the room when he got bored of watching me break down. I pulled at the chains that were holding my arms up in an attempt to break them but all I succeeded in doing was making a noise. "Matt… Mail… why?" I'd never felt more alone, not when my father hit me, not when he raped me, not when I joined the mafia and started on the path of a criminal, not even when I killed for the first time. The one person I truly cared for clearly felt different. I wanted him, wanted to hold him and be held by him but I knew I couldn't, he didn't love me… and nobody would. I should have just listened to my father after all he was right wasn't he? When I saw Matt in the base I should have just led him out and left him when I had the chance.

_Flash back (Mello is 10)_

"_You worthless shit!" my father shouted as he slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball on the floor. "You can't do anything! You don't play sports! You're not strong! All you do is study and read like a fucking nerd! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" he was drunk but he could still speak as if he was sober._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry." I was shaking. I felt a hard kick to my side._

"_You better be! You fuck!" he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet "what's with the long hair? You look like a girl! You're no son of mine!" I was thrown against a wall hard and he began to beat me throwing punches and kicks at me._

"_Father, stop! I'm sorry!" I cried but it was useless he didn't stop, he hit me hard._

"_Worthless! Can't even take a good beating without crying like a bitch!" he spat on me "you know no one will ever love you! You're worthless, useless. You should be thankful and do what I say! Do you know why?" I didn't say anything, I only lay there shaking and crying. "I said: DO YOU KNOW WHY?" he yelled louder._

"_N-no…" I managed weakly._

"_Because you're lucky I don't throw you out! Do you think I want you? A sissy little weakling who looks like a girl!" he hit me again "you'll live your life alone. You're a shit and no one in the whole of the universe will ever love you! EVER!" the beatings and insults continued he kicked and punched and even used a knife. He kept going until he passed out from the alcohol. All that was left on the wooden floor was me, my father and my blood. The sight made me sick; all that blood… _

_This wasn't the first time this had happened. He had said and done all of this before, my earliest memories are of being beaten and told that no one would love me. There was never a time when he told me he cared, never a time when he treated me like a son, because I wasn't his son, I was simply a punching bag who happened to breath and talk. All my life I received nothing from him but beatings and insults, an endless cycle and despite all the pain and anger the strongest feeling, the one that hurt the most was loneliness. That's what I felt; so alone._

_I was in pain, my whole body aced. I limped to the bathroom as I cried. I took off my clothes and showered quickly before my father woke up and the beating would start again. I cleaned my wounds and bandaged them up. I was good at it but that was nothing to be proud of; I learned from experience and he beat me a lot. I dressed and left to go to my room._

_When I got to my room I ran in and locked the door. That's when I buried my head in my pillow and cried even more. I looked to the window I'd thought of jumping so many times, we lived on the top floor of the apartment building so the fall would kill me. I wanted to do it, I wanted to die (I'd even cut myself before) but something kept holding me back. I didn't know what at the time. I really did believe what my father had said. How could I not? when a small child is told something by a parent they almost always believe it for a long, long time, I was no different when my father said those things 'worthless' and 'you'll never be loved' I really, truly believed it. Now I know what was stopping me from killing myself it was Mail, the only one who gave a shit, the only one I trusted._

_I got out of the bed and went to the window, I didn't know what I'd do, jump? Just look outside? It didn't matter. On the way I spotted my calendar and saw the date. It was the 1__st__ of February; Mail's birthday. "Oh shit!" I ran to my desk and picked up my wallet. I'd been saving to get him something amazing but when I looked in it, I found I didn't have much. My parents always took my hard earned cash. I'd worked so hard doing various odd jobs for my neighbours and class mates' parents. Now I barley had anything to show for it._

_I was deeply saddened but still I snuck out and went to so many shops to find something. I tried all the game stores but I didn't have enough for a new game and any pre-owned games that I could afford (which weren't many) Mail already had or would never play. I ended up with a pair of orange goggles; I really hoped he'd like them. I felt really bad because I couldn't get anything better._

_When I got to his house it was already 1pm. I'd told him I'd be there at 11am, the beating and the running around shopping looking for a perfect gift that ended in vain had taken such a long time. I would have gone shopping earlier but it was my father that stopped me. I went up to my best friend's house and rang the doorbell, Mail answered._

"_Hey, I'm so sorry I'm so late!" I said._

"_It's ok. It was your father again wasn't it?" he asked with worry in his voice._

_I nodded; I didn't want to talk about it. I took the goggles from behind my back I didn't have money for wrapping paper not like I had the time to wrap it anyway "here, happy birthday." I said "I'm sorry I couldn't get you something better. My parents took most of my money; this is the best thing I could afford…" I choked up and burst into tears, I never cried in front of Mail this was a first._

_Mail pulled me into a hug "вы будете в порядке." He whispered. I looked at him he spoke in Russian; he must have learnt that for me. 'You'll be ok' that's what he said. He was trying to comfort me in my first language, that fact alone made me happy, made me (for a short time) forget those awful words my father had said. _

"_Mail, I'm sorry! About everything; being late, not getting you something better…" I blurted out_

"_It's ok, I like them. I don't care about getting presents. Mihael, just hanging out with you is enough. You still came, it doesn't matter if you're late the point is you're here now."_

_I smiled it seemed everything would be ok as long as he was with me. He held me until I stopped crying. He then put the goggles around his neck and we went inside. I stayed over that night, we played together and he made me feel better. It was like I didn't have an abusive father, like I was happy all the time but I wasn't I was only happy when I was with Mail. That's when I knew I loved him, loved him more than a brother, that's when I discovered I was in love with him._

_End of flash back. _

Mail had been so kind back then. Was he really going to betray me now? But he already had betrayed me. Maybe he didn't? Is he just planning something? I wanted to believe that, I really did, but my father's words replayed over and over in my head _"no one in the whole of the universe will ever love you! EVER!"_ part of me believed it. Only part.

I found myself praying that Matt still cared. He had to care! I thought about his smiling face so full of love. My breaking heart healed a little.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I listened to the plan. We would give A back, L had heard about B before like Mello no one knew his real name or face. I described him to everyone as I'd seen him at the club. L had told us that B was unpredictable and we would have to hand A over, there was no taking him back. Let A go, arrest Mello. That was the plan. I still needed to think of one myself. I needed talk to him alone but I wasn't allowed, getting Mello alone would be step one. Step two would be talking to him and finding out if he really did love me and telling him I didn't betray him. Step three would then be to decide what to do, I had two choices; arrest Mello and go back to my sucky life or let Mello go, become a criminal and run away with him. I wanted to go with choice two but if he didn't love me then there was no point, I'd probably end up dead in an ally after being stabbed in the back. I hoped that wouldn't be the case. I hoped he loved me.

But if he didn't care about me and I arrested him I'd live the rest of my life alone, I'd never dated anyone else. I hadn't been able to get over him and I wouldn't get over him now; I'd had a taste and I wanted more. He was the only one for me. It was him or no one. I couldn't date anyone else, I'd only think about him; Mello, Mihael…

I'd taken off my goggles and was holding them, studying them. I was lucky no one knew that they were a gift from Mello; if they did they'd know that I couldn't be trusted by the way I was holding them with such care, I thought of the day he gave them to me, how that and the day he left were the only two times I'd seen him cry. I thought about him, surely he loves me… I'd fucked up so much, I thought back to all the previous events there were so many things I could have done to prevent this, why did I have to panic? Why did I have to make stupid moves? From letting him leave all those years ago to B's call I'd done something that fucked it up. I felt so useless.

I ran my fingers along the goggles, played with them, I felt irritated, sad, angry and alone, so, so alone.

"What are you doing with your goggles Matt?" Near asked suddenly making me jump.

"Oh nothing, DS is outta charge and I'm bored." I lied.

"Oh, well we're leaving soon, better get ready. We need to put on the armour and get weapons just in case B decides to kill us." Near always said things so bluntly and normally. It freaked me out a bit.

"Yeah ok." I got up, wiped the fingerprints I'd made on the lenses with my shirt, put them on and went with Near.

We got ready and left the HQ going straight to where B was. I was in the truck with A as one of the guards. A was still blind folded and his hands were still cuffed behind his back. The poor boy was shacking; he really didn't seem like a mafia member. I really felt sorry for him. "Hey A, are you ok?" I asked I couldn't help it, I hoped it didn't make me seem suspicious.

"Y-yes" he said.

"Hey guys maybe we could remove his blindfold he can't see where we're going in a windowless truck and he's clearly seen photos of us." I said. The others agreed and his blindfold was removed and his glasses returned. We could see his brown eyes now, they were filled with fear.

"H-how long till… till I see B?" he said.

"Not long." Near told him.

"Good."

"Why are you even in the mafia?" someone asked him

"To help B. I love him and will do anything he asks me to, even if it means that I die. I just want to please him." A said, it appeared that all fear left him when he spoke about his lover.

"Wow, he's really devoted to that freak." Another guy said.

A looked at him with anger in his eyes "B's not a freak!" he snapped "I love him more than anything! He's saved my life so many times! Now he's saving me again! I owe him everything and we are in love!" A was rather scary when he was angry. Maybe he wasn't so weak after all.

We arrived at an old abandoned building were B was keeping Mello. We sent some people ahead to make sure it was the right place and make sure it was safe. When they came back we went in with A.

It was dark and dusty inside, the only light was coming from the windows. The rooms were all empty and the curtains were torn, it was an old apartment building, nobody lived here now so it was a good location to hold a hostage as the was no one around who could find out and call the cops, call us...

"B, we came with A!" L called "now hand over Mello!"

I heard the creepy laugh as B came out from the shadows with Mello who's hand were tied in front of him with rope. I was shocked when I saw my lover. I knew he'd been hurt but bloody hell. He was shirtless, his leather pants torn, his upper body bloody and cut. What got me the most was his face, any wound was a bruise or a small cut but it was his eyes, he looked like he'd been crying, a lot. _God was that because of me? Mello wouldn't cry from a beating would he? Not now anyway, not with the mafia experience _I thought _oh god, did I really break his heart?_ I felt like such a horrible person, how could I do that? Mello really does love me! He was smart enough to know that I was most likely lying to the cops but… all the abuse he suffered as a child must have caused him to not realise. I knew his father had enjoyed fucking with his mind; some of that damage must still be there…

"Well then, let's skip the formalities. Hand over my beautiful A!" B demanded.

**A/N I honestly think I had the most fun writing this chapter so I really hope its good XD **


	7. 6) rescue

**Mello's P.O.V**

I was left alone in that room for quite a while. It felt like forever and there was no clock. I had given up all hope; I was either going to die here or get put in prison. I would honestly prefer to die here.

B entered the room again and unchained me as soon as my arms were free; I punched B in the face there was enough force to knock him back slightly but I was weak due to blood loss. B punched me back harder "You bitch!" he hissed as he grabbed my vest and pulled it off properly, and then he took my arms and tied them in front of me with a thick rope. He then unchained my legs. "Time for the trade, finally I'll get my sex thing back."

"Bastard!" I hissed.

"Whatever, as long as I have A nothing else matters." He grabbed me and dragged me out of the room and into a larger room. We hid in the shadows and waited.

"B, we came with A! Now hand over Mello!" a voice called, it was a man that looked so much like B it was freaky.

B laughed creepily as he came out from the shadows dragging me behind him. I saw Matt he was standing next to Near looking shocked and hurt, I just glared at him.

"Well then, let's skip the formalities. Hand over my beautiful A!" B demanded.

One of the cops grabbed A rather roughly and pushed him towards B who quickly wrapped his arms around him, "babe, are you alright?" he asked kindly.

A nodded and burst into tears "B… I was… I thought I'd…"

"It's ok. I've got you." B kissed him and looked at the cops "the key for the handcuffs!" he demanded, I noticed that A's hands were still behind his back. Matt's friend Near was the one who threw the keys at B. he unlocked the handcuffs and pushed A carefully behind him protectively.

"Now had over Mello!" the first guy said. B grabbed me and pulled me forward.

"As soon as I hand him over, you will all leave!" B shouted holding a knife to my throat.

"Yes."

B shoved me forward and a cop grabbed hold of me, that's when a gunshot went off nearly hitting Near, the bullet just passed by him. There was panic. Cops shouting and taking out their own guns.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" B yelled, some of his men emerged from the shadows "I told you all only to shoot if they didn't hand over A or they attacked first! Don't you fucks ever listen?"

"S-sorry boss, I didn't mean to…" a rather young guy said.

B just stabbed the man in the throat; blood sprayed out and covered B. A had hidden in a corner in fear. B grabbed him and ran away.

It was too late for his men though the cops already started fighting back. I would take advantage of the situation and run for it, but I felt weak I'd lost too much blood and my hands were still tired, so if a situation came where I had to fight my way through I couldn't. Still I had to try, I began to head for the exit when someone grabbed me and pulled me into another room and locked the door.

**Matt's P.O.V**

Fighting started. I was lucky I could use this situation to my advantage; I could talk to Mello in privet without anyone noticing me. They'd all be too busy with B's men.

I spotted Mello heading for an exit, I didn't have much time to think and I made a rather stupid move, I grabbed him pulled him into a room and shut the door, I noticed a rusty key in the door and in my stupidity decided to lock it so no one could get in.

Mello took this as 'me locking him in so he can't escape.' He panicked and tried to hit me despite he's hands being tied.

"Mello! Stop, I'm not your enemy!" I said hopefully.

"Bullshit!" he snapped "you're trying to lock me up!"

"I'm not! Mello I swear, I'm not!" I felt hurt but I knew he was feeling hurt to, I could understand, he had issues that came from the abuse "I had no choice, Mello I love you!"

He looked away from me; he was tearing up "do you?"

"Yes Mello, you mean the world to me! They found out about us and I lied, Mello are you using me?" I hated having to ask that, it made me feel bad for doubting him but I had to know if Near was right.

"What? No! Of course I'm not; Matt I really do love you. When I heard you wanted to arrest me I… you… you broke my heart."

I felt like shit, I'm such a terrible boyfriend "I'm so sorry! Mello I just want to be with you! Take me back!" I knew that maybe I decided too fast but he was everything to me, leaving the police to be with him, it was worth it and seeing Mello like this it proved it to me, Mello loves me and I love him. I didn't care about anything else as long as I could have Mello.

"I never dumped you…" he said with a slight smile.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"…Yes. Did you really just agree to arrest me to get me back safely?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really love me? This isn't some trick?"

"If it were would I do this" I went forward and took out my knife, Mello flinched away but I took his arm and cut the ropes. We looked at each other for a minute and then threw our arms around one another. We hugged and kissed and apologised to each other and kept saying "I love you," over and over.

"We should leave, before they find us." Mello said. I nodded and we left the room, the fighting was still going on and we snuck out easily, as soon as we were outside we ran as fast as we could. I didn't know where, we just ran.

It wasn't long before Mello collapsed "oh shit babe!" I said, Mello just groaned. It was probably the blood loss so I picked him up and carried him. He whispered directions to me and we came to another apartment building in an area notorious for being full of criminals. Mello told me to go inside and gave me the number for his apartment.

Once inside I took him straight to the bathroom and filled the tub. Carefully I removed his clothes and my shirt and bullet proof vest and helped him into the tub. He was fading in and out of consciousness, some wounds still bleeding. All cuts looked as if they were done with a knife and he had several bruises as well. I cleaned his wounds making sure I didn't hurt him in the process. He was moaning in pain. I kept whispering things like "it's going to be ok," and "I love you," sometimes in English, sometimes in Russian. When I was done I bandaged the wounds and took him to his room.

I placed him on the bed, it was late. I took off my jeans and got into the bed with him with my goggles still on "I love you, my beautiful Mihael." I fell asleep next to him, feeling happier than ever.

**Mihael's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes expecting to see B or metal bars; I was shocked to see my own apartment. The last thing I remember was running next to Mail, and then… everything was fuzzy.

I felt something warm on my bare skin _oh shit! I'm naked! _I thought. I panicked but when I turned around I saw Mail sleeping next to me, in nothing but his boxers. I smiled he's so beautiful; I ran my hand through his bazar red hair and kissed him on the forehead. I just lay there watching him sleep just like last time. _I'm so lucky to have him. My father was wrong; Mail loves me._ I cuddled in close to him. I smiled when my half asleep brain registered the goggles _he still wears them, how stupid of me to think he doesn't love me when he's always got those silly things on._

"Oh Mail…" I muttered, I removed his goggles; I wanted to look at him properly but when I did he woke up. "Still wearing the goggles" I said.

He just smiled "they remind me of you" he said sleepily. He rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me and he kissed me pushing his tongue into my mouth, I moaned. "I love you so much, I'll go with you. I don't care all I want is you."

I looked into his lovely green eyes "Mail, I don't deserve it" I said "maybe you should just arrest me…"

He shook his head "I'd regret it. I wore those goggles because they remind me of you. You're all I want, all I need." We kissed again "I wouldn't trade a life with you for all the video games in the world."

I rested my hands at the waist band of his boxers, I felt more than happy, after all this Mail cares about me "I love you."

"I love you to."

I kissed him. We lay in my bed making out, I felt Mail rub his body against mine. I wanted him so badly, I slid my hands into his boxers and pulled them down "Mail take me!" I demanded.

He just grinned and sucked on his fingers, and then he crawled down and took me into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he gave me an amazing blowjob with his talented mouth and prepared me by thrusting his fingers in me making me feel good. He removed his fingers but kept sucking me off, deep throating me. "Oh god" I moaned, he was so good at it, just as I was about to cum, he stopped and just as I was about to complain he started to rub me hard and fast "fuck… Mail… I'm gonna…" I panted and came on his face.

Mail laughed and wiped his face with his hand and licked my cum up. "you taste so good, babe," he said as he lay on top of me again. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. Mail kissed me "ready?" he asked.

"Oh god yes! Do me hard!" I blurted out. He kissed me again as he pushed in. I felt his big, thick cock in my ass and it was amazing. I didn't wait for myself to adjust I wanted him to make love to me now "move! Bloody hell, Mail, move!" he did as I asked him and started thrusting into me hard and fast. We were both moaning, the bed was moving and hitting the wall, we were loud calling out each other's real names. My neighbours could probably hear us, not like it mattered I could always hear them fucking whores, this, this was real love.

"Oh Mihael!" Mail called he was getting faster, thrusting so hard hitting my prostate each time making me feel so good. We looked into each other's eyes and all I saw in his was pure love no lust. We kept kissing. I touched every inch of him, he rubbed my cock. We made love for what felt like hours which was a good thing; the longer it lasted the better.

The pleasure became too much for me I felt my second orgasm coming, "Mail! YES! Fuck… I'm cumming again!"

"Me to."

We kissed as we came at the same time, it felt great as I came on him and he came inside of me. Once we caught our breath he pulled out of me and got up "shower?" he asked holding out his hand. I smiled and took it, we went in the bathroom and washed, no sex this time; we just touched each other and kissed.

I put on some clean leather and found a pair of black jeans and a baggy black t-shirt for Mail to put on. Once we were dressed and had bags packed we left. We couldn't stay here the cops would find us but I had a hidden base that was a few hours' drive from here so we stole a car that Mail hotwired and we were off to a new life.

Mello was dead now but he was still a mask. I'd act like him in front of my men but in front of Mail I was Mihael once again. Mail made my miserable life the opposite; he made me happy as long as I have him nothing else matters. I could finally move on, I now know my father was wrong. Mail Jeevas loved me. I was loved and I loved him back, we were a happy couple now and everything would be amazing.

**Mail's P.O.V**

I drove the stolen car with Mihael next to me. Despite now being a criminal I was really happy. All that mattered now was that Mihael and I were in love. We were free to go wherever we want, no more worrying about arresting him. Sure I'd miss my friends but Mihael meant so much more to me, not even a thousand of Near equalled one Mihael.

We stopped at a shop to get some food. Mihael went in alone saying it was best for me to keep an eye out for cops and if they showed up I was to call Mihael on a second phone he had (he had given me another phone, being in the mafia meant he had a lot of phones so he couldn't be tracked). I got a bit board so I ended up playing Mario cart again and winning every race this time, I smiled as once again Yoshi passed the finish line first. Mihael got in the car and cleared his throat.

I jumped and he glared at me "you were meant to be watching for the cops, not playing that stupid thing!"

"Sorry, babe. I was watching and playing at the same time!" I said with a stupid smile on my lips, he gave me a doubtful look. "So… did you get my fags?" I really needed to smoke right now.

"No, I got something better," Mihael took some things out of the bag he had in the front and then leaned over to put it in the back with the others. He tossed the items at me; I picked them up and just stared at my lover "nicotine gum and nicotine patches." He said with a big grin.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You should quit, it's not good for you. I don't want my boyfriend dying early of lung cancer plus the taste isn't too nice when we kiss."

I sighed and opened the gum; there was no point in arguing with him; once Mihael made up his mind about doing something he was going to do it. This was not going to be an exception not like it was a bad thing. I stared smoking because I was depressed about Mihael leaving, now he was back it made sense that I should quit, besides it was bad for me. "Thanks" I said before driving off.

After a few hours' drive we reached Mihael's hidden base. A few mafia guys stopped us as we got out the car but as soon as they saw Mihael they let us in as fast as they could. Looks like he's quite the scary boss. Once we were in Mihael gave orders to just about everyone there shouting at them and calling them all sorts of names. Every man replied with a scared "yes, sir," and ran to do what he told them to. He explained what had happened and who I was to some of the higher ranking of his men. I was surprised that he actually told them I was his lover and an ex-cop.

We talked it over with the high ranking men and decided that I would be their new hacker and that B and A were no longer allies and that we would look for them, hopefully caching them before the cops. Unfortunately we never did catch B and A, they disappeared. Probably for the best really, A didn't deserve to suffer, even though I knew nothing about him, he still seemed so innocent.

Life changed a lot and it was for the better. Mihael and I were happy together, I worked for him and did everything he told me to… well at least during work I did. In the bedroom it's a bit different. We dominate each other; sometimes I top, other times he does but even when he's doing me I don't do as he asks all the time, I like to be bad, ha, ha, ha. I still played games like a nut case sometimes Mihael plays with me. Mihael eventually got me to quit smoking, it did take a while, the thing that worked the best was that every time I was caught with a cigarette Mihael refused to do anything sexual with me for a few days, it was really frustrating. Life sure is fun when I have my beautiful, sexy Russian. We may not be normal and we may be criminals but we're in love as long as I'm with him I'll be happy.

Fact: my life is amazing.

**A/N so that's the end. Hopefully it was good :) I'm not very good at endings...**

**If people like it and would like me to I may do another one with A and B's P.O.V and their past and what they do after and stuff. I already have a couple rough (very rough) ideas.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
